villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk is an Extreme Gear Rider in Sonic Riders series. Game Appearances ''Sonic Riders'' Jet first appeared when he is chased by Sonic because he has stolen a Chaos Emerald. He later enters the EX World Grand Prix with Wave and Storm. He advances to the finals of the EX World Grand Prix and unfairly wins after Wave detonates an explosive placed on the bottom of Sonic's board near the end of the race. Again, he races against Sonic after Dr. Eggman steals the control box in order to steal the ancient treasure of Babylon. This time, he is defeated fairly. Sonic, who retrieved the box from Eggman, willingly hands it to Jet, as he is not intending to use it. At the doors of the Babylonian Fortress, Jet, Wave, and Storm awaken and are confronted by the Babylon Guardian, a large purple genie, and only succeed in defeating it with the help of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. They discover the fabled Babylonian Treasure to be the ancient Extreme Gear Magic Carpet. Jet and Sonic finally decide to be more friendly to each other. Jet concedes to the fact that Sonic is faster than him. However, this doesn't make him want to beat Sonic any less than in the beginning. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Jet wishes upon a shooting star the power to beat Sonic, then when the shooting star crashes it causes an avalanche, making a newly found artifact activate, revealing to Jet the powers of Gravity Control. Proclaiming himself the fastest thing in the universe, Jet sets off to find the rest of the Ark's of the Cosmos, and prove to Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all he is the best. Jet and Sonic meet up again at MeteoTech and Jet immediately jumps at the chance to prove once and for all to Sonic that he is the fastest in the universe. Later at the end of the game Jet and Sonic have a race to prove who gets the title of fastest and all of the Ark of the Cosmos. Jet and Sonic tie and Sonic gives his Ark of the Cosmos to him. Tails figures out that the Arks use Black Holes to use Gravity Control and if all of them are close enough to Babylon Garden the entire world be sucked up by the massive Black Hole it would make. One of Eggman's robots flies into the room and steals the Arks from Wave and flies them to Babylon Garden. Babylon Garden reverts back into it's usual form as a space ship and a black hole appears at it's center and begins sucking in the world. Jet, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Wave and Storm fly to the Garden and defeat the Master Core: ABIS program. The last cutscene from the game is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles driving through a city and Jet flying up beside them and challenging Sonic to another race. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Jet has been confirmed to be a playable character in the Wii-Exclusive video game, Sonic and the Black Knight. Though he doesn't appear in the main story mode, he's unlockable afterwards, and is portrayed as Sir Lamorak and uses Twin Swords. Like Gawain, his Soul Surge is Gail Meteor. ''Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games'' He was going to appear in the crossover Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games, but was removed from the last version for unknown reasons. However, his data still remains in the game and he is playable by hacking. ''Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games'' Jet was revealed in a Nintendo Magazine to appear in the upcoming game Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games, but appeared as a Boss. Like Rouge, he is one of the rivals that challenges you every couple of days in the Festival Mode. In the DS Adventure tour Jet is in Cubyrinth waiting for Sonic to arrive for he can challenge him to see if he can beat him in Deluxe Halfpipe and when defeated he runs off promising to come back for a rematch later. In the Wii version, he challenges the player to Snowboard Cross. Sonic Free Riders In Sonic Free Riders, Jet and the Babylon Rogues entered the newest World Grand Prix as Team Babylon, hosted by Dr. Eggman to seek fame. When Omochao interviewed the team, Jet was confident in his skills and that the only competitor that mattered to him was Sonic. For the first race, Team Babylon faced Team Dark, who Jet thought were overconfident. During their face-off though, Jet admitted to Shadow and Rouge that they were good. Regardless, Team Babylon still beat Team Dark, with Jet noting how blind his opponents were to their faults and that only Sonic could provide him a suitable challenge. In their next race, Team Babylon faced Team Rose. As Team Babylon slowly secured their victory, Jet believed it could not got any differently for them. Sure enough, Team Babylon beat Team Rose, who Jet taunted for their poor skills. Having advanced to the finals, Team Babylon squared off against Team Heroes for the championship, with Jet's only interest being to face Sonic. When the time came for Jet and his team to race Team Heroes for the championship, Jet grew suspicious that Wave had messed with Team Heroes' Extreme Gears. After his team won, Jet tried to smear his victory in Sonic's face (without luck), but then heard Team Heroes had technical trouble, which Jet thought Wave was behind. Now not feeling right about his victory, Jet called a rematch with Sonic, intending to claim an absolute fair victory. With Sonic accepting the rematch, Jet beat Sonic in the following race, securing his team's victory. As Team Babylon were hailed as victors, Jet promising Sonic a future rematch. During the World Grand Prix, Team Babylon lost a number of times to the other teams as well, with Jet remaining confident before the race only to get upset when losing. At the end of the tournament, Jet and the other teams came to the awards ceremony to collect their prizes, but Eggman made them have a final race against his "ultimate Gear-Jockey robot". After the race, Eggman revealed that he used the World Grand Prix to gather the riders' racing data with his E-10000 robots to create the ultimate Extreme Gear which he could use for his own agenda, before challenging Jet and the others to a race. However, Eggman lost the race and Jet mocked the scientist's genius. Suddenly, however, Jet witnessed Metal Sonic reveal himself as the one controlling the participant E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, while taking the real data himself to beat Sonic in Extreme Gear riding. Jet and the others then watched Sonic and Metal Sonic race each other, with Sonic winning. With Metal Sonic's defeat, the World Grand Prix came to a close and it was revealed the prizes were fake. While Wave and Storm remained upset about wasting their time, Jet remained optimistic, as he still had a good time at the end of the day. ''Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Jet finally appeared as a playable character on Story mode of the 3DS version of this game. In there, he is first seen speeding by 2 hedgehogs Silver and Shadow when the two hedgehogs meet Sonic and Yoshi. In other media In the Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic books and spin-offs, Jet was a member of the Battle Bird Armada. However, Jet was put in the brig when he declined the Battle Lord's ambitions for world domination. Escaping with Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, Jet formed the Babylon Rogues with his allies to obtain glory by finding the fabled Babylon Garden. After defecting, Jet's team were employed by Dr. Eggman to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog, but failed. Following that, they attempted to steal one of the Sol Emeralds, but failed too. Eventually, Jet and his team found the means to locating Babylon Garden, but were forced to rejoin the Battle Bird Armada. However, they were stopped by Sonic, who destroyed Babylon Garden. After the storyline was rebooted due to the Super Genesis Wave, Jet became nearly identical to his game counterpart. Extreme Gear Like the other Babylon Rogues, Jet's Extreme Gear board gets it's name from the first letter of Jet's name. His board is called Type-J. (As another example, Wave the Swallow has a W as the first letter of her name, therefore her board is named 'Type-W'.) Category:Thief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:On & Off Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comic Book Villains